The Rift Child
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: when a child falls through the rift, Jack, Gwen and Ianto have their hands full. many unanswered questions arise, who is he? why does he have two hearts? who are his parents?
1. Chapter 1

It was silent in the hub

It was silent in the hub. Jack was sulking in his office, Gwen was half-asleep on her desk and Ianto was sitting out in the reception. It never used to be like this, a couple of weeks ago there was laughter, music and shouting.

A couple weeks ago Tosh and Owen were alive.

Gwen sighed and shifted slightly, she was meant to do some paperwork, but couldn't keep her mind on it. Things have recently been tense, everywhere. At work she, Jack and Ianto were quiet for most of the time, when they were out on the field Jack would panic and treat Gwen and Ianto like china dolls.

Actually they treated each other like fragile china dolls.

At home Rhys was barely there. When he was he would glare at her, sigh and tut. For the past two weeks he's been trying to get her to quit. She refused and it ends with massive rows where he runs off and stays with his mother or Dave.

It didn't help that Ianto and Jack were officially broken up. That just multiplied the tension up. Ianto said it's because Jack was using him to get over someone, that he was using Jack as well. And yes he loves Jack to pieces but their relationship will get the no where.

Life in the hub was silent and tense.

There was a beeping sound, Gwen jumped up and rushed to the computer, glad to hear the sounds of rift activity. She typed hastily the codes and saw the little blimp on the map.

"Jack, Ianto, rift activity" she shouted running to her desk picking her jacket up. Jack was running down from his office, his coat swishing behind him.

"The SUV is ready" Ianto's voice said through the com.

"Thanks Yan" Gwen said running to the SUV and sliding into the backseat as Jack took the drivers.

Five minutes. Five short minutes and they were there. Like the hub is was quiet, the warehouse was ever so quiet.

"I'm getting déjà vu" Jack said "we stick together, no one strays away"

The other two nodded and the three pulled their guns out, holding them up in the air, treading slowly through the warehouse, eyes looking everywhere.

There was a sound of soft breathing, getting faster and faster, the closer they got to it.

"Helloooooooo?" Jack called "we don't want to hurt you; my name is Captain Jack Harkness, and I -"

A small boy stood up quickly from behind a crate. He had messy brown hair, big brown eyes. He was in jeans and a t-shirt, he looked at Jack and said, "But you can't be, Captain Jack is a story"

"What?" Jack said looking confused "I think I'd know if I was a real or not"

"You're in the story" the boy said "the bedtime story, the story of the Doctor, you can't be real"

"Little boy I can assure you that I am real" Jack said "so is the Doctor, great bloke…sometimes…he's a bit rude"

The little boy edged out from behind the box looking up at Jack in fascination. "The Doctor is real?" he asked his eyes sparkling. Jack nodded. "Amazing" the boy whispered he then held out his hand to Jack "you're on of my favourite characters, after the Doctor, his companion and the TARDIS of course"

Jack took the hand and shook it "I'm flattered…I think"

"Did you really almost turn the world into gas masked zombies?"

"Err…rather not talk about it"

"Sounds like something Jack would do" Ianto murmured in Gwen's ear. Gwen muffled her giggles when Jack glared at the pair.

"But you can't be here" the little boy said "Mummy said you died"

"Oh? Well I can't"

"Can't what?"

"Can't die?"

The little boys eyes widened into big chocolate coins "was it a Torchwood experiments?" he asked "some of Mummy's workers have weird side effects from the experiments, one time Uncle Jake lost all of his hair"

"No I was like this before Torchwood….hang on how do you know about Torchwood?"

"Because Mummy and Grandpa run Torchwood, silly Billy"

The three exchanged startled looks; there was something off about this little boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we there yet

"Are we there yet?" the little boy said from the backseat in the SUV, practically jumping up and down in his seat.

"No" Jack said flatly

"Are we there yet?"

"No" Ianto mumbled

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet sweetie" Gwen said

"Are we there yet?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!" Jack shouted

"Sorry" the boy mumbled pouting and giving Jack very sweet and cute puppy-eyes.

"Awwwwwwwww" Gwen cooed "can we keep him Jack?"

"No"

There was a moment of silence.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not funny Ianto"

"I can't wait" the little boy said "I've never been to the Cardiff one before. Mummy says it's underground with an invisible lift. Can I ride on the invisible lift? Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Sure honey" Gwen said "but how about we get some lunch first? How does McDonalds sound?"

The boy wrinkled his nose "_McDonalds?_ The posh place Grandpa takes Grandma to?"

The three team members exchanged bewildered glances and shrugged.

"Could we get chips?" the boy said "I love chips, and bananas, bananas are goooooooood. TEA! I looooooooooove tea, bit of sugar and milk. Mummy says I should stay away sugar something about me being hyper as my Daddy. She also says I shouldn't play with the alien stuff but if I didn't the Yeknoms would have gone insane"

Everyone blinked.

"Wow you sure talk a lot" Jack said

The boy nodded "Mummy says I get it from Daddy, apparently he talks all day about nothing and he has some kind of oral fixation always puts something in his mouth, actually I don't think Mummy minds that her eyes go all dreamy"

The three Torchwood members choked. That little boy was so innocent, he really had no idea.

"What's your name lady?" he asked Gwen.

"Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Gwen Cooper and that's Ianto Jones"

The boy's eyes grew large again "_THE _Ianto Jones? The head of Cardiff branch? The man that saved Mummy from some weevils when she was pregnant with me? What an honour sir"

"Hang on Ianto isn't head of this branch, I am" Jack said

The boy looked confused and peered out of the window "no zeppelins" he mumbled "this isn't my Earth" he exclaimed and he then promptly burst into tears.

"Oh, oh sweetheart" Gwen said moving closer to the boy reaching out to hold him.

He flinched away from her "don't touch me" he said "you're the bad Torchwood, Mummy told me, and the world without zeppelins has a bad Torchwood. You're going to dissect me"

"WHAT?" Jack, Ianto and Gwen shouted looking absolutely gobsmacked. Jack slammed on the brakes, turning to stare at the boy.

"Look at me honey" Gwen said "this world may not be your home world, but I promise you we're not evil and we're not going to dissect you"

The little boy looked up "but Torchwood is the reason why I don't have a Daddy, it was you and your ghost shift."

"The battle of canary wharf" Jack and Ianto said solemnly

"We're not that Torchwood" Gwen said "yes Ianto worked there once but he is a good man. None of us will do anything to harm you. I promise"

"You promise, promise?" he whispered

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Gwen said softly. "Now you haven't told me your name sweetie"

"It's John" he mumbled

"Lovely name" Gwen said "Jack was married to a John once…actually that's not a tale you should hear about"

"Jack got married? Doesn't sound like him?"

"It was a real marriage we just got stuck in a time loop" Jack said "now Johnny my boy wanna get those chips?"

John looked up at Gwen "is he hitting on me?" he whispered.

Ianto and Gwen laughed as Jack spluttered.

"I am not a paedophile" he exclaimed

John shrugged "I had to check, Mummy says you flirt by just saying hello"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two hours since John has entered the hub via the invisible lift

It had been two hours since John has entered the hub via the invisible lift. Two long and exhausting hours for the Torchwood team. It was all Gwen's fault, Jack decided, she was the one that gave in and gave the annoying little boy the sweets.

So far they had to stop him pestering Janet, stop him from ridding Mwyfanny the pet pterodactyl, played with one of the spare guns (there was now bullet holes in the autopsy room) and has hacked into the Torchwood files.

It gotten to the point when Jack picked him up and locked him in the boardroom. "Stay there and calm down" he said "us grown ups need to work. Then we need to give you a physical"

John shook his head "Gwen promised no dissecting, you'll dissect me"

Jack sighed and kneeled so his was eye level with the small boy "why would we want to dissect you? You look human, smell like a human boy, sound like one and behave like one. What makes you so different?"

The boy shifted and looked at his shoes.

"John I know I may seem…like an angry bossy grown up. But I have my reasons. I'm grieving"

"Like Mummy is grieving for Daddy?"

"Not exactly. I lost two of my closest friends and my brother"

"You had a brother?" John said "Mummy never said anything about you having one"

"I don't really want to talk about it" Jack said "but you promise to be quiet for a while? We won't give you a physical if you don't want it"

Within two shorter and less exhausting hours they managed to finish the paper work. When Jack went to unlock the boardroom he found John sitting cross-legged under the table. He slipped underneath and stared at the boy. The small boy seemed to be concentrating on something.

"What you're doing?" he asked softly. But it didn't matter how soft and quiet he was John still jumped and bumped his head.

"Ouch!" he whined rubbing his head "Jack why did you do that? You scared me"

Jack smiled slightly at the pout the boy was giving him; it reminded him so much of someone but who? "Sorry buddy came to tell you time out is over. What were you doing?"

"Trying to communicate with my Mummy" John said "hopefully the connection could pull me through the rift back to her. But I keep getting interference from something else"

"You're telepathic?" Jack asked automatically checking his mental barriers in case the boy would accidently see some of his R-rated thoughts/memories.

"Sort of" the boy mumbled "I can only see thoughts if they're broadcasted, with the right mental training I could go into someone's mind completely. But I have a proper connection with my Mummy"

"Ah" Jack said "you still not going to tell us anything about your species? Because I swear to you we won't do anything to you"

"There's only three of us left" John whispered "and we have no idea where Daddy is. Just me and my big sister"

"What about your Mum?"

"She's different. She's not the same…but she's not quite human either" the boy yawned "what time is it?"

"It is…blimey it's eight o'clock. You should be in bed" Jack said staring at his watch in shock. "Well we have three choices, you can stay here in the hub, stay over at Ianto's or stay over at Gwen's. What will it be?"

"Gwen's please. I like Gwen she's very nice" John said

"Gwen it is then" Jack said, he picked up the small boy and carried him over to Gwen who was getting ready to leave "Gwen, you wonderful, beautiful, intelligent woman. I need a favour"

"What a surprise" Gwen muttered under her breath "go on Jack what do you need me to do?"

"Take this little angelic devil home with you. He chose to stay with you, think about it. It will give you and Rhys practice for being parents"

Gwen sighed; she looked at the small boy that was in Jacks arms. He did look worn down. Chances are all she has to do is give him a bath, some warm milk and tuck him into bed. "Sure why not?" she said taking the small boy into her arms "Urgh, sweetie you're heavy for your size" she murmured softly to the boy.

Jack watched her carry the small boy out of the hub and couldn't help but imagine her carrying her son like that. Their son. No get rid of that thought Captain she's married and you got Ianto. She needs a life outside of Torchwood.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhys heard the front door of the flat shut and peered over at the oven clock 8:12, one of the most earlier times Gwen's been home recently

Rhys heard the front door of the flat shut and peered over at the oven clock 8:12, one of the earlier times Gwen's been home recently. He ran out of the kitchen to greet her only to stop in his tracks at the sight of her half carrying a small boy.

"Gwen, whose that?" he said frowning slightly

"This is John, he fell through the rift, Jack asked me to look after him" she said hurriedly heading towards the bathroom "could you get the bedding out for the sofa? Oh and get a spare shirt or something for PJ's. I'm going to give this little guy a bath"

He stood there frozen in shock. His brain stopped working for a couple seconds just taking in what Gwen said. Boy from the rift? That…that means an _alien _boy…he turned and ran into the bathroom.

"We're not having an alien living in our flat" he snapped

"Rhys he's six and look, he looks human doesn't he?" Gwen said soaking a flannel to wash John's face with. The small boy sat in there staring up at Rhys with his big brown eyes…

"Gwen I thought we agreed no work in the flat" Rhys said

"Oh come on Rhys!" Gwen snapped "think of this as practice. If you want us to have kids learn how to be a dad with John here. Now go and sort out the bedding for John"

Rhys knew he was fighting a losing battle; he sighed and stormed off into the bedroom pulling down the spare bedding and picking out an old t-shirt of Gwen's for John. He didn't like this one little bit.

For once John was rather quiet, Gwen mused as she dried the boy with a big fluffy towel. He stood there obediently, eyes half shut. She handed him her old t-shirt that she hasn't worn since she was nineteen, it was white with Mickey Mouse on, and god knows what she was thinking when she brought it. When he was dried and dressed she smiled up at him softly and ruffled his hair.

"Time for bed yeah?" she said softly

He nodded "could you tell me the story" he whispered "the Doctor story"

She tucked him in on the sofa and sighed "I don't know it I'm afraid" she said "I could tell you another story, like Little Red Riding Hood" he shook his head "you could tell me it so I know it for tomorrow" she suggested.

His eyes lit up and he beamed sleepily "once upon a time" he started "lived an ordinary girl who worked in a shop. She had a Mummy and a friend called Mickey. One day she woke up and went to work, and when it was closing time some evil dummies tried to attack her, but someone held her hand and said 'run' that man was the Doctor" he yawned and snuggled into his pillow "he wasn't human, he had two hearts and a time machine and he invited the girl to join…him"

Gwen smiled as Johns eyes shut and he stopped talking, the small boy looked angelic in his sleep, she leaned in and kissed his forehead "goodnight, sleep tight" she whispered before getting up and heading to her bed.

It was a good few hours later when she was shaken awake. She groaned and turned round but the shaking got more violent.

"Gwen?"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes and spotted John at her side, he looked terrified.

"John what is it?" she said

"I had a nightmare" he whispered "I need Mummy"

She pulled the boy up onto her lap, his legs swung slightly, one of them hitting Rhys, who groaned and sat up.

"What was the nightmare about John?" she asked stroking his hair soothingly

"Giant pepper pots" he whispered "taking over…killing…I dreamt of a war…planets were burning…and the man…the man was so alone…."

"Great not only are we raising an alien child, we're raising a psychopath" Rhys muttered darkly.

John kicked Rhys in the ribs, and Gwen covered her smirk as Rhys whined.

"I never dreamt of that war before" John said quietly "Mummy doesn't know much about it, she told me about it in the stories, I never thought it was real…but if Jack is real, then the Doctor must be, which means the Time War is also real"

"Shh…" Gwen murmured "don't think about it" she rocked the boy slightly and hummed under her breath softly "do you wanna sleep here?"

"What?" Rhys hissed "if he says yes I'm moving on to the sofa"

"Yes please" John said a little _too _brightly, a glint in his eye was directed at Rhys. Rhys grumbled slightly and left the room, while John shifted and snuggled into Gwen's side.

The two drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen woke up to find a yellow sticky-note stuck to her forehead

Gwen woke up to find a yellow sticky-note stuck to her forehead. She made a low growling sound, she hates it when someone does that to her. Owen used to stick rude messages on her, Jack stuck orders and _suggestions, _Ianto stuck phone messages on her and Tosh was the only one that didn't do it.

She slowly peeled off the sticky-note, and stared at it. Ianto's handwriting. She was so going to break his coffee machine for this. Who on earth sneaks into someone's flat and sticks a sticky-note on their head?

_Gwen - Jack says you can have the whole day off to spend to keep John entertained. Rhys says he's spending the night with his mum. I left John some clothes and don't worry he's been fed. See you tomorrow – Yan_

She rolled out of bed and began to get ready for the day. Maybe she won't break Ianto's coffee machine. Maybe she should just hide his stopwatch.

"What shall we do today, hmm?" she asked the small boy that was sitting on the sofa watching telly.

"Could we go to the park?" he asked looking up pleading with his eyes. Gwen cursed whoever gave him those eyes, there too adorable.

"Sure, we'll have a picnic yeah?" she said heading to the kitchen to make some sandwiches.

"Oh yes please" he said "can we have bananas? Lots and lots of bananas! I love bananas. Mummy said that Daddy loves bananas as well. The Doctor also likes bananas. Mummy said so in the story. Escaped the monsters using a banana once"

"I'll put some bananas in the picnic basket" Gwen promised picking up the bunch from the side. Might as well dump them all in, the kid could eat them all. She froze for a moment. John likes bananas, so does his father, so does this Doctor…could this Doctor man be John's father? Could this be the right kind of doctor? She shook her head and began to raid the fridge.

The sun was shining and the sky was a clear, deep blue. Gwen sat there on the grass watching John as he climbed…well everywhere on the climbing frame. That kid had a hell lot of energy. She watched him jump off the climbing frame, biting her lip nervously worried that he won't land on his feet. However he landed neatly on his feet. He then cartwheeled perfectly over to her.

She applauded "that was amazing, do you do gymnastics or something?" she asked as he plonked himself down beside her.

"No my sister taught me" he said "she's amazing at that. She can do flips and all sorts"

"Tell me more about your sister" Gwen said pulling out the sandwiches and handing him one.

"She fell from the sky" he whispered

"What?" Gwen said disbelievingly

"Her spaceship crashed into the Tower of London" John said a tad louder "Mummy adopted her"

"You're allowed to do that?" Gwen asked instantly interested in the idea. If Torchwood staff were allowed to adopt the alien children, then maybe Jack would let er adopt John. She's taken to the little guy rather quickly.

"In our world." John said "many alien orphans out there. Our Torchwood has a system, many foster families for the orphaned aliens"

"Wow" Gwen muttered in awe. "So you're sister is a different species from you?"

"What?" John said looking up from his sandwich "no, we're the same. It's the reason she was adopted. There's only three of us left of our species, we're practically extinct"

"But if she isn't your biological sister then it can't be just you three" Gwen said feeling confused

"But she is my biological sister" John said "we have the same father"

"But you said your father and mother were separated because of Torchwood" Gwen said her head was spinning in confusion

"It's complicated" John said nibbling on his sandwich "something about a machine using DNA and making fully grown people. My Daddy's DNA was stolen and my sister was made" he finished the sandwich and licked the crumbs of his fingers "that's how I know he's alive somewhere, because Jenny is technically five years younger than me despite looking like she's twenty something"

They sat there in silence for a while. Gwen trying to take it all in and John probably missing his big – or little depending on how you look at it – sister.

"Can I take a banana with me to the swings?" John asked

Gwen blinked before realising how quiet the pair of them have been "yeah, sure sweetheart knock yourself out"

"I just wanted a banana" John said looking confused

Gwen giggled slightly and handed him the yellow fruit "I didn't mean literally" she said

"Oh…thank you" the little boy ran off to the swings.

Gwen leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the sun on her face. She smiled slowly and pictured herself sitting in the same spot watching not only John, but her own children play. A little girl that looked just like her but had her father's blue eyes…hang on, Rhys hasn't got blue eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Jesus" she hissed looking up to see Jack standing there looking amused "think that was funny?" he smirked and she got the answer "what are you doing here? Haven't you got work to do?"

"No rift activity" Jack said sitting down beside her "Ianto is manning the front desk. Said he'll call if I'm needed."

"We take the advantage of Ianto" Gwen said

"He doesn't seem to mind" Jack said "besides I wanted to see you and how you're getting on with the little monster over there"

"Fine" Gwen said "he's a sweet kid"

"How did he get on with Rhys?"

"They hate each other" Gwen said "Rhys doesn't want an alien under his roof and John…well I don't know why John doesn't like Rhys…"

"Kid probably doesn't want to share you" Jack said shrugging "if you don't want him to stay, he can stay with me in the hub"

"And let you corrupt his innocent mind? Not a chance Mr Harkness"

"_Captain _Harkness" Jack corrected "come on Gwenie I wouldn't corrupt him, I can be a good role model"

"Don't ever call me Gwenie again and I'll consider you spending an hour with him alone. But no matter what Rhys says that kid is staying with me"

"You'd make a great mother" Jack said changing the topic suddenly.

She smiled up at him softly "thanks, you'd make a good dad" she said

"Hang I thought you said I corrupt children?"

"Me and Ianto will protect them from corruption" Gwen muttered her eyes flickering down to his lips.

When did they're heads get so close? Were they going to kiss? What about Rhys? Suddenly everything didn't matter and she leaned in to close the gap when someone screamed. She jerked back and stood up to see a crowd round the swings, she ran as fast as she could towards them.

"Excuse me, excuse me" she said pushing through the crowds, over someone's head she could see John sprawled out on the floor, a small puddle of blood forming at his head, she pushed harsher and struggled through quickly "THAT'S MY SON!" she screamed she finally got out of the crowd and knelt beside him "JACK, HELP!"

Jack came running "all right everyone, this is Torchwood please step away. We'll sort it out"

"Didn't know Torchwood ran a day care" someone muttered as they walked by

"Probably their kid, poor little lamb" someone else said

Jack pulled off his coat and rolled it up; he pressed it against the wound on John's head. "We need to get him back to the hub" he said "the SUV is just round the corner" he scooped the boy up and began to ran towards the SUV. Gwen not far behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto was manning the front desk when Jack burst in carrying a limp small body

Ianto was manning the front desk when Jack burst in carrying a limp small body. Gwen running in hot on his heels with tears flying down her cheeks. Ianto immediately opened the cog door without saying a word and followed. It was obvious that John got hurt.

"What happened?" Ianto asked as Jack laid the boy down on the bed in the med bay. "Was it alien?"

"Don't think so" Jack said rushing round for wipes and equipment "I have no idea what happened. Last I saw he was on the swings"

Gwen was pressing Jack's coat to the wound, sobbing "I should have taken better care of him"

"Gwen, it's not your fault" Jack said soothingly as he pulled her hands away from John's head "I need to clean and stitch the wound up"

Ianto immediately pulled Gwen away and began to hold her as she sobbed, watching Jack as he cleaned the blood and began to sew up the wound.

_MUMMY! MUMMY! MUMMY WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU MUMMY!_

_He gasped as the mental assault on his mind continued. Someone pleading, some child begging for his mother. _

_MUMMY! MUMMY IT HURTS! WHERE ARE YOU MUMMY?_

_He had heard the faintest whispers in his mind before, dismissed them as ghosts of his subconscious. But this was full blast, as if someone was screaming down a mike in his mind. _

_MUMMY, I MISS YOU! I NEED YOU, MY HEAD HURTS, I'M HURTING!_

_He felt someone pull him up, when did he fall? He could hear the faintest shouts of his name, but he was too busy trying to concentrate on the voice, its location, who it was. _

_WHERE ARE YOU MUMMY? WHY HAVE YOU DISAPPERED? WHY AM I SO ALONE?_

_He staggered towards the console and began to type in the co-ordinates. Images flashing through his mind that made no sense at all, he couldn't see them quickly enough. _

It was a good two hours till John woke up. Gwen had been sitting at his side during the whole time, her hand firmly clasping his. Occasionally her other hand would reach out and stroke his thick unruly brown hair.

He opened his eyes slowly and for a moment there she could have sworn she saw a flash of gold in them. He smiled weakly up her and his hand squeezed tightly as if he was worried she'll disappear any moment.

"Hello sweetheart" she whispered "wanna tell me what happened?"

"Jumped of the swing" he murmured "trying to land on the grass. Didn't jump far enough"

"Silly boy" she muttered "silly little sausage" she kissed his forehead "never do that again, understand? I never want to be put through that again"

He nodded slightly and winced. Obviously it was too painful for him to move his head just yet.

"John…why didn't you tell us you're a Time Lord?"

The boy's eyes widened "how do you know?" he whispered

"Jack knows Time Lord Biology when he see's one. It's a good thing he checked you over before giving you medication. Otherwise we might have killed you with aspirin"

"You won't dissect me will you?"

"John honey, we have been through this before. I promise no one here will dissect you" Gwen stroked his hair a few times smiling sadly and softly at him. He looked up with a few tears falling on his face "what's wrong sweetie?"

"Mummy is never coming for me" he whimpered "I tried to reach her when it was all dark. But she can't hear me…I couldn't feel her. I always feel her in my head, along with Jenny"

"Shh…shh…don't cry baby, please don't cry" Gwen said wiping his tears away with a tissue. "She'll find you, it takes time. She's probably searching a nice safe way to get to you"

"Gwen" John whispered "if I never find my Mummy…will you be my Mummy?"

Gwen felt like crying. This poor boy shouldn't need to look for a backup Mum. And she shouldn't say yes, because something bad could happen, she might never get to keep him. "Of course sweetheart. I already love you like a Mummy should, now get to sleep"

But as usual her mouth spoke before she could come up with a reasonable answer.

_It was the faintest whisper in the back of her mind. If it wasn't due to the fact she was trying to tune herself into his mind she would have missed it. It was like a crackly radio that didn't have a signal but could get a couple whispers._

_But she knew where he was. _

_She knew what to do._

_She just had to say her goodbyes and grab her daughter._

_She was going to get her son back. Find HIM and explain everything. She probably have to save the world in the middle of it all. _

_But then again that's just her life._

_Everything is complicated in the life of Rose Marion Tyler._


	7. Chapter 7

Jack watched over the hub from the conference room glass window

Jack watched over the hub from the conference room glass window. It was the perfect place to stand and just watch. Watch his team move and work. Watch the ever silence and welcome the peace.

Right now he was watching little John sitting on Gwen's lap while allowing Ianto throw grapes at him (and catching them very successfully with his mouth). It was a wonderful domestic scene. He wished with all his might that they could keep the child.

He was an annoying pesk no doubt about it. But the child was sweet and innocent. He brought the light and life back to the hub that went missing when Tosh and Owen died. Gwen adored him, Ianto pampered him and Jack liked to think he was a father figure to the boy.

But the child was a Time Lord. Time Lords were practically extinct. The Doctor needed to know that this child exists. But the Doctor might take John away and the others would never see him again. The selfish part wanted to keep John to himself and raise him. But the selfless part and the bigger part know that John needs to be with an experienced Time Lord and the Doctor needs to know he is not the last.

But Jack didn't have the Doctor's number. He could wait till the Doctor's decides to visit which might be a good few decades. But he knew someone who had the Doctor's number and he knew the Doctor would kill him a fair few times for not trying.

Jack was going to have to call Martha Jones.

He pulled out his mobile phone and slowly went through the numbers. Most were UNIT and Government numbers. The minor were Torchwood. Gwen's mobile, Gwen's home, Ianto's mobile, Ianto's home, Tosh's…he has to delete Tosh's and Owen's. But he can't, not yet.

The only number there that wasn't work related was Martha's.

He pressed dial on it. And stood there patiently. Three rings, four rings, five rings, six…he got impatient and hung up. The phone rang and he answered.

"Captain Jack Harkness" he said automatically

"Jack, did you just phone me?" Martha sounded a but blurry for some odd reason

"Um yeah. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"I was napping. Only just got back from Africa with Tom and the jet lag got me. What's up? Any trouble?"

"I need the Doctor's number"

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing overly bad but I need the Doctor's number" Jack said firmly

"Jack what have you done?"

"What makes you think I've done anything?" Jack said "I'm hurt that you even think I could do something terrible Miss Jones"

"Cut the crap Harkness, I only had three hours sleep" Martha snarled

"It's…hard to explain…well not really I just don't want to go in a long winded explanation. Point is I need the Doctor so could you-"

He was cut off by the sounds of the TARDIS engines. He could feel the cool breeze and papers began to blow away. Gwen and Ianto looked alert, glancing over. John looked giddy as if he knew what was coming. Soon the familiar blue box appeared.

"You know what Martha? It doesn't matter he just turned up" Jack said "sorry I disturbed your sleep"

"Jesus you must have done something bad" Martha muttered "night Jack, give my hellos to the Doctor and Donna"

"Oh thee of little faith" Jack grumbled "hang on whose Donna?"

But Martha had already hung up and the TARDIS door opened and a gorgeous redhead stood out, shouting at Gwen and Ianto for having there guns out. He was on the stairs when John ran up and flung himself into the redhead's arms.

"AUNTIE DONNA!" He squealed.

"Auntie Donna?" Ianto, Gwen and Donna repeated in a confused voice.

There was a groan and the Doctor stumbled through the doors. He looked round and his eye caught Jack's.

"Should have known the mental disturbance had something to do with you" he said through gritted teeth.

"Mental disturbance?" Jack asked

"Time-Boy over there had headaches because someone is calling for his mummy" Donna explained trying to get out of John's grip – and failing. "Look kid I don't know who you are but can you please let go?"

John let go and pouted slightly "but you're my Auntie Donna" he cried out, tears building up in his eyes. Gwen pulled him back and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Sweetie, parallel worlds. Remember? She isn't your Auntie Donna"

"Parallel worlds!" the Doctor yelped "what happened"

"Kid fell through the rift" Jack says shrugging

"Is that man the Doctor?" John asked in a small voice staring at the Doctor in awe "the one in my fairy tale story?"

"Err…yeah. That's me the Doctor" the Doctor said looking nervous and tugging his ear. "And you are?"

"John" John said beaming "Mummy told me lots of stories about you. But she never told me…your companion…the one that became Bad Wolf…what is her name?"

"Oh" the Doctor looked mournful "her name was Rose, Rose Tyler"

"Nuhuh" John said "can't be"

"And why not?" Jack asked interestedly

"Because my Mummy's name is Rose Tyler and she just works for Torchwood."

The Doctor went white. And Jack looked more closely at John and then at the Doctor again. And it hit him. Why John looked so familiar. Because he was the Doctor's son.

"Oh Doctor" Jack said "what exactly have you and Rosie been doing behind close doors? And why wasn't I invited?"

The Doctor fainted, Donna who could have caught him stepped away and stared at him before saying "perverted little Space-Boy"

Jack let out a little laugh, Donna he decided, was fun and he could have lots of fun with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously:

**Previously:**

_The Doctor went white. And Jack looked more closely at John and then at the Doctor again. And it hit him. Why John looked so familiar. Because he was the Doctor's son. _

"_Oh Doctor" Jack said "what exactly have you and Rosie been doing behind close doors? And why wasn't I invited?"_

_The Doctor fainted, Donna who could have caught him stepped away and stared at him before saying "perverted little Space-Boy"_

_Jack let out a little laugh, Donna he decided, was fun and he could have lots of fun with her. _

The Doctor woke up to find himself lying on a lumpy sofa. There were soft sounds of someone sobbing not so far from him and someone soothing the sobbing person. He slowly got up and walked towards the sobbing sounds. There he saw a little boy curled up on one of Jack's workers laps.

"He doesn't like me!" John cried out in between sobs

"No, no he does" Gwen said stroking his hair "he was just shocked, it's always a shock when you find out you're a Dad. When my Dad found out he fainted as well!"

John looked up hopefully with tear streaks on his cheeks "really?" he asked hopefully "he really doesn't hate me?"

"Course not!" the Doctor said making the two of them jump "hardly know you so why should I hate you? It's not like you were the one that stole my bananas and held them ransom for a kiss"

"I was hyper at the time" Jack shouted from his office

"I still haven't forgiven you" the Doctor shouted back

"Well you've taken your time to wake up" Donna drawled as she walked in arm in arm with Ianto

"How long have I been out?" the Doctor asked

"Good few hours" Donna said "Ianto here was being a darling by giving me a tour round this place; it's almost as big as the TARDIS"

"Nothing is big as the TARDIS" the Doctor said flatly

"Yeah not getting into that argument again" Donna said rolling her eyes "Ianto said I can stay at his tonight and John here is staying at Gwen's so what are you planning to do?"

"You're always welcome to stay at mine" Gwen said hurriedly "you and John can share the bed and I'll sleep on the sofa"

"It's all right I don't sleep" the Doctor said Donna snorted but the Doctor ignored her "would you like me to give you a life to your flat in my TARDIS, give John a little taste of what it would be like"

"OH CAN WE? CAN WE GWEN PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" John begged bouncing up and down on Gwen's lap.

Gwen let out a little laugh "sure, we can but just don't land on my furniture"

Gwen stood there in the TARDIS staring at everything in awe, she couldn't quite get over the fact it was bigger inside. John was dancing round the whole place reaching out to touch the console only to be swatted away by Gwen.

"We don't want to break anything do we?" she scolded raising an eyebrow

"Just wanted to see what it does" John grumbled pouting

"Well ask your father"

"I can't believe I have a Daddy now" John whispered watching the Doctor press a button and flick a leaver. "the TARDIS is very nice, she says that she's glad to meet me and I look so grown up since the last time she saw me"

"The ship can talk?" Gwen whispered back

"Yes she can, she's alive, apparently she and Mummy were the best of friends. She says she misses Mummy but she likes you and she likes Donna."

The engines stopped and the Doctor looked up beaming "there we are outside those doors is your flat I hope you don't mind me parking inside"

Gwen frowned slightly and opened the TARDIS door she looked out to find herself in her bedroom. "it's fine" she called back "you could keep her here for the night"

It was well past midnight as he stood there leaning on the TARDIS door watching his son sleep. John was curled up against Gwen breathing lightly looking completely angelic in his sleep. Somehow the Doctor doubted that the boy was angelic when awake.

With a little light push from Gwen Cooper he had helped wash his son and put him to bed. He ended up telling John and Gwen the story on how he met Jack on John's instance and both fell asleep before he got to the end.

With one last long glance at his little boy, his and Rose's little boy he headed back in with a smile, deciding that he should get a room ready for John. After all he can't not take John on his travels.


	9. Chapter 9

It was early morning not even seven o'clock when Rhys Williams got into his flat with the desire to have a hot shower and a change of clothes before going to work

It was early morning not even seven o'clock when Rhys Williams got into his flat with the desire to have a hot shower and a change of clothes before going to work. He walked past the kitchen when a male voice made him jump.

"Morning! Would you like a cup of tea?"

He turned to see a man in his thirties dressed in a brown pinstripe suit with converses holding a cup out.

"It's very good for you better than that coffee rubbish, though don't tell Ianto I said that he seemed rather coffee obsessed when I met him, you must be Rhys, the monkey Jack mentioned, am I right? Tell me I'm right, go on"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Rhys demanded

"Now that's rude!" the man admonished "and people said I was rude. Rude and not ginger that's me, we could form a club you and me get jackets for it. Though Donna would want to join and she's ginger and we don't want her gegging in do you? Best not then"

Rhys blinked "you haven't answered my question" he said

"I'm the Doctor"

"Doctor Who?"

"God do you know how many times I have been asked that? Maybe I should change my name but then again I've been using this one for over nine hundred years what's the point in changing it?"

Realization hit Rhys, "GWEN I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO MORE ALIENS AT HOME!" he bellowed

Gwen trudged in sleepily and glared at Rhys "John is sleeping, you should be considerate"

"Why should I be considerate to that little brat" Rhys snarled causing the Doctor to glare at him

"Rhys I would like you to meet the Doctor, John's father" Gwen said sweetly Rhys turned white and the Doctor continued to glare at him. "Oh have you made some tea? John would love a cup he's just waking up"

Gwen moved round the Doctor and pulled out a mug and scooped some instant coffee in it.

"Well I should have seen the resemblance" Rhys said "messy hair, big puppy eyes, completely rude and sitting there in my flat. Get out I have one rule and one rule only, no aliens not after the last time"

"Last time what last time?" Gwen asked

"EMMA!"

"Emma was from the fifties she got lost in time, she wasn't an alien"

"Well I'm putting my foot down"

"Rhys don't you dare act like a selfish son of a-"

"FINGERS ON LIPS" the Doctor shouted .Both Gwen and Rhys froze and turned to stare at him. "In case you haven't noticed we have a six year old in the flat so mind your language"

"It's ok Daddy, Mummy, Uncle Mickey, Uncle Jake and Auntie Donna swear a lot in front of me when they're talking about Torchwood" John said cheerfully. Everyone turned to see the little boy standing at the bedroom doorway looking gleeful "is Rhys in trouble?"

"YOU SEE?" Rhys exploded "the brat has a grudge against me"

"Oh I wonder why?" the Doctor said sarcastically Gwen glared at the Doctor and his expression softened "John why don't we go to the TARDIS and go over to the Hub, maybe drop by to France to pick up some croissants. Leave Gwen and Rhys to it"

John nodded and held his arms out to the Doctor who grinned insanely as he picked his son up and carried him off to the TARDIS. Gwen could hear the TARDIS engines start up and then slowly fade away, she slowly sighed in relief, and she has a feeling that Rhys wouldn't like the blue police box in their bedroom.

"What the fuck was that?" Rhys asked

"The TARDIS" Gwen said gulping down the coffee, the sooner she could get to work the sooner she can have Ianto's special coffee.

"The what?"

"The TARDIS it stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space" Gwen recited "it's fantastic, bigger in the inside, travels through time as well as space. Jack used to travel with the Doctor said it was the best experience"

"Oh it always comes back to Jack" Rhys said bitterly

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gwen asked

"You always did have a thing for him" Gwen let a laugh "laugh as much as you want Gwen but even before I knew about Torchwood I could see it."

"Jack and Ianto are like family to me" Gwen shouted "the only family I have left now Owen and Tosh are dead"

"What about your parents? What about _me?_" Rhys shouted "oh it's because we're not Torchwood. What is it about them that makes them so special? What is it about these aliens that have you so infatuated?"

"Because…because…"

"See Gwen you have no answer, when Jack offered us that chance to forget we should have taken it…and I'm going to. I don't want to know anymore and the only way I can do that is to forget and go…"

"Are you leaving me?"

"Yes"

She felt numb, completely empty; it was as if she was nothing but a shell, a shell frozen. She sat there in silence as Rhys packed his stuff and walked away. She noticed that he left his wedding band on the coffee counter and she slowly took hers off with her engagement ring and put it beside his.

She slowly got dressed and drained the rest of her coffee, she put her jacket on and picked up her keys and opened the door…

Only to be kicked back in. she stumbled back in shock and it happened so quickly that she almost didn't see it. A blonde girl doing a flip into the room and kicking her back into the coffee table. She was then straddled by said girl.

"Now" she said capturing Gwen's wrists and pining them to the floor "you're going to tell me what exactly you have done to my brother and where the hell he is"


	10. Chapter 10

Previously:

**Previously:**

_Only to be kicked back in. she stumbled back in shock and it happened so quickly that she almost didn't see it. A blonde girl doing a flip into the room and kicking her back into the coffee table. She was then straddled by said girl. _

"_Now" she said capturing Gwen's wrists and pining them to the floor "you're going to tell me what exactly you have done to my brother and where the hell he is"_

The TARDIS landed smoothly (for once) in Jack's office and the doors were thrown open. Jack found himself on the floor with John sitting on top of him.

"Jack, Jack we went to France! In the future! And we saved the world from some hairy monsters that wanted the Eiffel tower to be a conductor for their laser beam and we brought chocolate croissants!"

"Yeah? What kind of laser beam?" Jack asked trying to lightly push John off of his chest.

"The kind that turns planets into dust Daddy said"

"Daddy?" Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked at the Doctor who was carrying a large box of croissants "what happened to no domestics?"

"Flew out of the window and never came back" the Doctor said cheerfully "croissant? These are to die for, I haven't had a descent croissant in years, maybe even centuries but this takes the cake – or should I say pastry?"

Jack rolled his eyes "where's Gwen? You didn't leave her in France in whatever century did you?"

"23rd and no I didn't even take her with me. Her loving husband came in and I left them battling it out in the kitchen"

Jack winced "another fight? Been the fifth one this past week, I hope they sort out their differences"

"Do you?"

"What are you implying?"

"Oh nothing" the Doctor said innocently

"Uhuh, now get your son off of me"

The Doctor plastered a maniacal grin on his face as he picked John up and stood him on the floor. "Here take these croissants to Donna" he said passing the box to John, who nodded and ran out of the room.

"I haven't seen you this happy since…well forever" Jack said getting up of from the floor

"It's sinking in that I'm a father again"

"And?"

"It feels fantastic"

"JACK WE GOT RIFT ACTIVITY!" Ianto shouted "SHALL I CALL GWEN?"

"NO WE CAN HANDLE IT OURSELVES" Jack shouted back, he turned to the Doctor "coming? You could see first hand how we handle things"

"Sure" the Doctor said shrugging

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, John ran up to them and looked pleadingly to the Doctor.

"Can I come Daddy? Please? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase"

"Well…err…all right" the Doctor said tugging his ear nervously

"Sucker" Donna coughed

They followed the energy signals to the middle of town; Ianto frowned at the GPS he was holding.

"Sir…it seems to have split into two" he said

"Right then we'll split into two teams and follow them" Jack said getting out of the SUV

"Me and Donna can follow the one that's heading further into town" Ianto said

Jack raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the attachment Ianto seemed to have formed on Donna "and which way is the other one heading?"

Ianto's eyes widened in horror and the words he uttered terrified Jack. "Gwen's flat"

Jack ran, he ran as fast as he could taking all the shortcuts he knew to Gwen's flat, he could hear the Doctor running after him but ignored his shouts. He ran up the stairs each footstep making a loud sound. The door was already wide open; he pulled out his gun and ran in.

"FREEZE!"

A blonde girl was straddling Gwen. She looked young and rather plain yet pretty. She turned to face him, her hands still pining Gwen's down and gave him a bored look.

"Get off of her and come here quietly" he demanded between pants

"I want my brother" she said flatly

"If you get off of my co-worker I'll help you find him" Jack promised desperately

"Why should I trust you?" the girl asked "tell me what you have done with my brother"

He could hear the thundering footsteps of the Doctor and he tightened his grip on the gun.

"I'll help, I promise, I give you my word. Just let my co-worker go"

"And how would I know that you won't shoot me?"

Good god this girl was going to be a death of him. he would say the death but he would only come back and she would annoy him back to death… he sighed and dropped his gun on to the floor, and held his hands out to her.

"See no gun, now can you please get off of Gwen?"

The girl's eyes widened as she saw something behind him, he turned to see the Doctor staring at the girl his face white as a sheet of paper.

"Jenny" he whispered hoarsely

"Dad" the girl said getting off of Gwen. She stumbled slightly as she ran to the Doctor and threw her arms round him.

The Doctor picked her up and swung her round, laughing in disbelief. And then it hit Jack, Jenny was looking for John, Jenny came through the rift after John, and she called the Doctor Dad which meant…

"Bloody hell you and Rose really have been at it like bunnies"


	11. Chapter 11

John Tyler was confused

John Tyler was confused. Two seconds after watching Jack and his Dad run off to save Gwen from whatever alien threat Ianto and Auntie Donna – no wait parallel world she isn't his aunt – ran off the other direction towards the second bleep on the GPS only to keep stopping when they need to cross the road. To hold his hand and walk him across. In his personal opinion if there was a threat to the world why bother trying to enforce road safety to a six year old?

"John just keep hold of my hand" Ianto said rather impatiently as the boy yanked his hand out from his the fifth time "we're trying to cross the road and it's very dangerous"

"I'm not a little kid!" John exclaimed "we have an alien threat a few streets away and you're worried about road safety. You need to get your priorities straight"

The old woman that stood next to Ianto raised an eyebrow and muttered under her breath about youth today. Donna let out a nervous laugh and placed a hand on John's shoulder.

"Kids these days" she said her hand gripping tightly on John's shoulder

"Hello green man, alien threat, get a move on!" John said trying to escape Donna's grip to cross the road.

The old woman walked across slowly glancing at them as she muttered "Bloody Torchwood"

After another delay at another crossing they finally started a straight run for the alien threat. Ianto had pulled out his gun half way there, causing Donna to roll her eyes.

"Put it away sunshine we have a little kid with us" she said flipping her hair over her shoulders

"I'm not a little kid!" John protested

"You're six" Donna said flatly

"With the intelligence of a super genius" John retaliated smugly

"Well you definitely inherited your father's arrogance no doubt about it. But let me tell you something your Dad is nothing but a Dumbo. A big Space-Headed Dunce"

"Is not! He is the greatest, smartest, funniest man in the whole wide universe" John said sticking his tongue out

"He is also the rudest, smarmiest, idiotic man in the whole wide universe" Donna said sticking her tongue out as well

"Children behave" Ianto said sighing

"Yes Mum" Donna and John said cheekily

Ianto rolled his eyes and led them down another street, frowning down at his GPS "the bleep keeps moving. I think it's …I think it's heading to the Hub"

The three of them exchanged panicked looks and sped up to a fast run, taking all the shortcuts Ianto knew towards the Hub. Within ten minutes they were running along the Roald Dahl Pass and used the invisible lift. Ianto checked the GPS once again and inhaled sharply.

"It's coming closer. Whoever it is knows who we are…it might be John"

"I'm here!" John protested

"Not you. Captain John Hart, Jack's ex wife. Last time that mother fu-" Donna coughed loudly and pointed to John while glaring at Ianto who swallowed "fudge was here half the city was destroyed and we lost two members of our team"

"You were going to say the naughty word weren't you?" John asked looking innocent apart from the gleeful glint in his eye.

"No I meant to say fudge" Ianto said "fudge is disgusting, all filled with fat. Fits John Hart perfectly"

"Riiiiiiiiight" John drawled with a sneer on his face. He looked like an exact image of the Doctor when he was being cocky; it took all of Donna's strength to _not _hit the boy.

The cog door was slowly opening. Ianto pushed John under a desk and pulled out his gun, Donna looked round for a weapon and decided on the keyboard, quickly unplugging it and holding it high above her head.

The door finally opened fully to reveal not Captain John Hart but a blonde woman. Her hair was roughly shoulder length, the dark golden colour glittering brightly against the black leather jacket the woman wore. Her eyes were glittering dangerously as she eyed Ianto. They were a hazel colour but they seemed so much more to Donna. The woman's eyes landed on Donna and the woman tried to smother the giggles that were coming out.

"Trust you Donna" she said in between giggles

John's head poked out at the sound of the woman's voice. He looked at the woman with a delighted shocked expression and ran out to her, arms wide.

"MUMMY!" he shouted throwing himself on to the woman. Who picked him up and spun him round before holding him to her tightly. "I thought I would never see you again" he said in to her shoulder.

"Oh I was so worried about you. Never, ever do that again. I don't know what I would do if I lost you for real" the woman said running her fingers through John's already messy hair.

John lifted his head from the woman's shoulder and grinned "Mummy, you'll never guess who I met! I met Captain Jack Harkness and Daddy. Why didn't you tell me that you were the companion? I had to ask Daddy, why didn't you tell me my Daddy was the Doctor? And why Jack can't die?"

A faint blush grew on Rose's cheeks "its complicated darling" she said. She looked up to see Ianto and Donna looking rather amused "Hello, I'm Rose Tyler, John's Mum but I think that's rather obvious."

Donna dropped the keyboard onto the floor and shook Rose's hand "Donna Noble, travel with the Doctor. Just one question. What the hell did you see in that skinny prick?"

Rose let out a loud laugh before settling down and starting a long girly talk about the Doctor. John just curled up on Rose's lap glad to finally have his mother back. Though he couldn't help feel guilty about Gwen. If Rhys leaves her, who will look after her?

**Authors note: I have nothing against fudge. I love fudge though not as much as I love chocolate. Review please. **


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor finally let Jenny go from their embrace and he glared at Jack for the crude comment

The Doctor finally let Jenny go from their embrace and he glared at Jack for the crude comment. Gwen had gotten up and slapped him on the arm for the comment.

"Stop being rude Jack" she admonished

"I didn't mean it! It just sort of slipped out" Jack protested

"For some reason I actually believe that, probably because you're so used to saying dirty one liners that they just slip out" the Doctor said sighing.

"Where's John?" Jenny demanded "if he isn't here then where is he?"

"With Ianto and Donna who were following the second bleep" Jack said "I take it that's your companion, the second person"

"She's my mother" Jenny corrected

"Mother? Jenny you don't have one! You were a genetic anomaly, you have no mother" the Doctor babbled

"I've been adopted" Jenny said shrugging "I'm now Jenny Tyler, Mum was heading to the Hub"

"You mean…" the Doctor trailed off trying to grasp what was happening

"Rose is back" Jack finished looking awed. A huge smile grew on his face "Rose is back!" he cheered he pulled Gwen into a little victory dance and then paused to say to the Doctor "and you said it was impossible! Ha that shows you, doesn't it Mr I-Know-Everything!"

"Hang on" the Doctor said looking down at Jenny "you said she was heading to the Hub"

"Yes" Jenny said nodding

"And Ianto and Donna are following her"

"Yes. So what about it?" Jack said looking a bit confused

The Doctor let out a loud groan "Sarah Jane and Rose all over again followed by Martha and Donna all over again. I am not going to have a moment's peace"

Donna watched Rose carry John round as she stared at the TARDIS. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as Rose stroked the outside of the spaceship, it was almost like watching the Doctor when he thought he was alone in the console room, though she doubts that Rose will start talking to the ship.

"Hello old girl, missed me? I missed you" Rose murmured

All maybe she will talk to the ship. "Look I know she's sentiment and all that but could you wait till I'm not in the room?" Rose raised an eyebrow at her "I find it creepy the way the Doctor always strokes and talks to her"

"So do I" Rose admitted "he's always done it though, according to Sarah Jane that is. She's the only old companion I ever met."

"I keep telling him. Sunshine a girl likes a bit of affection but not in public, please wait till I'm out of the console room"

Rose let out a small giggle "what's so funny?" John asked innocently

"Nothing darling, nothing. I'm just so happy to have you back" Rose said stroking John's hair "Jenny will be here soon"

"Yay! I missed Jenny" John said gleefully

"Jenny?" Donna asked "you mean…"

"Genetic anomaly Jenny. Named by you. Yes she's alive and well. Been living with us for a good few months" Rose said

"Oh god she's alive…how…?"

"Come on, Ianto's making some of his brew. I'll tell you the whole story" Rose said leading Donna towards the main floor of the Hub.

It took half an hour for the Doctor, Jenny, Jack and Gwen to get to the Hub. Mostly because they had to find the SUV first, something that Ianto out of character left behind. But also Jenny kept playing with the SUV system finding it very interesting, Jack began to wonder if the Doctor purposely gave the 'annoy Jack Harkness' genes to his children.

The moment Jack parked the SUV, the Doctor threw the door open and ran out Jenny hot on his heels. Jack heard Gwen sigh deeply. He turned to see her looking out of the window with a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking her hand in his

"I'm going to miss that little boy" Gwen said "because he doesn't need me anymore. He has his parents and sister now"

Jack squeezed her hand "you have Rhys to keep you company and make lots of babies with" he said trying to keep the bitter tone out of his voice.

"No I haven't…Rhys left me"

It was barely above a whisper but he heard it. He controlled his facial expressions, desperately trying to not let that smile show on his face as he pulled her into a one armed hug "I'm sorry" he said gruffly

"So am I" Gwen whispered, she looked up and gave him a sad smile "come on let's go and meet Rose"

The Doctor was being impatient; the cog door was taking far too long to open. To remedy that he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it to make the door open faster…thus breaking the cog door.

"You're paying to get that fixed" Ianto informed him as he walked past with a tray of coffee.

The Doctor ignored him. His eyes were firmly fixed on the blonde that was sitting beside Donna, laughing loudly. She looked older, her hair was a darker blonde and she looked completely…_motherly _with their son on her lap. Donna spotted him and grinned up at him, Rose turned to see who she was grinning out and froze.

He wouldn't take his eyes off her. He missed her so much, he thought he would never see her again and his son had spent six years thinking he was never going to be there for him. John looked up and grinned; he got up and ran past the Doctor, flinging his arms round Jenny.

"I missed you" John cried out clinging tightly to Jenny

"Missed you too you annoying squirt" Jenny said pulling John up for a proper hug.

Rose slowly stood up, her eyes not leaving the Doctor's face. The Doctor slowly walked up to her and she was making her way to him. They met in the middle and he pulled her into a huge bear hug, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"Missed you" she whispered

He leant down and pressed a kiss on her neck "I missed you so much, ever so much, drove people bonkers, just ask Martha, Donna and Jack they can give you details – actually better not. Oh Rose"

She gave a small giggle "still talk for Britain then" she murmured

"Can talk the hind legs of a donkey that skinny prick can" Donna said

"Rose, I need to speak to you privately" the Doctor said pulling away from her embrace "somewhere, where Donna won't be listening in"

"Subtle aren't you?" Donna said sarcastically as the Doctor dragged Rose up to Jack's office.

He shut the door and moved Jack's chair to barricade it after locking it because he wouldn't put it past Jack having some sort of device to unlock the door. He turned to Rose and she looked at him nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered "that day on the beach, why didn't you tell me it was you pregnant and not your mother?"

"I…I didn't want to hurt you" she whispered "you lost me forever; I could never see you again. Would it have made you feel better if I said 'oh by the way I'm pregnant with your child'? What could you do? I think it would have made you feel a hell lot worse knowing you had a child who will grow up not knowing his father"

"You must have felt terrible" the Doctor said observing the tears building up in her eyes.

"I do, I feel like the worst person in both universes" a tear was falling down and he reached out and wiped it away. He then lifted the finger that was damp from her tear and put it in his mouth.

"Don't cry" he said "you did what you thought was best, you raised on hell of a boy and you took care of my daughter. Thank you"

"_Our _daughter" Rose corrected "I adopted her, she's just as much as mine as yours."

He let out a soft laugh and looked down at her "Rose" he whispered "I…I…I'm not so sure how to say this"

"Just spit it out" she said sounding a lot like Donna.

"Rose Tyler…I love you…and I am so sorry for not saying it before. I would have a long time ago but…I just couldn't. I'm so, so sorry that it took all of this to get me to say it"

She grabbed hold of his lapels and pulled him down "I love you too" she said softly against his lips, before kissing him with all of her might.

There was a sudden bang on the door, as if someone kicked it. The two pulled apart.

"Are you two done sucking faces? Jack wants to say hello to Rose" Donna shouted through the door.

**Author's note: one last chapter to go, so review while you have your chance. **


	13. Epilogue

Twenty years later…

**Twenty years later…**

John Peter Tyler tugged at his bowtie uncomfortably while checking his reflection. The aging process of a Time Lord had slowed down to a stop five years ago and he could pass as his father's younger brother if he wanted to.

"I hate this suit!" John declared "every time I wear it something awful happens"

"Your father always said that" a calm voice said behind him. "But if you ask me it was always him that attracted the trouble"

He turned abruptly to see a beautiful dark-skinned middle-aged woman with grey hairs starting to show and wrinkles just forming round her eyes.

"Aunt Martha!" he exclaimed gleefully "nice to see that you and Tom managed to make it. Adoela and Adam weren't sure you could beg the time off of Jack"

"It's Jack's daughter's wedding. Everyone that's Torchwood was given the day off. We have K-9 manning the Hub, though I don't trust that tin dog not since my tampons disappeared from my desk drawer and appeared onto Ianto's desk in an Eiffel tower model"

"Erm…yeah about that…that wasn't K-9" John said tugging his ear

Martha rolled her eyes "just like your father" she muttered "I'm here to check your pockets"

"What? Why?"

"Let's just say your mother is outside right now emptying your father's pockets which just happens to be filled to the brim with bananas and since you're your father's son…"

John sighed and pulled out the banana from his pocket and handed it to Martha, who raised an eyebrow causing him to pull out a few more bananas.

"But you should always bring bananas to a party!" John protested

"Good god you sound exactly like your father"

John and Martha turned to see Rose walking in looking as young as she was when John was six. Turns out the effects of Bad Wolf included immortality which Jack gleefully experimented with for two months before the Doctor told him to stop killing his girlfriend (causing a whole round of teasing on Donna's side).

"Besides Donna has banned all bananas to be even mentioned to her after the incident at her third wedding" Martha reminded John.

"I was ten! I didn't realise that leaving a banana skin on the aisle meant that the bride will trip over and break her leg! And it's not my fault she pretended she was all right just to continue the service"

"The woman just didn't want to go through a fourth wedding" the Doctor said coming in the room "which is ridiculous because the first she ended up in the TARDIS and her fiancée was a fraud. The second wasn't even real and she can barely remember it. If you ask me the third one with Ianto should have been counted as the first. And it's not like she even planned this one, nope Ianto did. Though Ianto always seemed a little anal when it comes to this planning stuff. Not that I should be surprised since he slept with Jack"

"Done babbling?" Rose asked teasingly

"Yes" the Doctor said scowling down at his wife. He turned to John "out of all the women in the entire time and space you had to choose Jack Harkness' daughter to get married to…why? Do you not realise what a pain Jack is as a friend let alone an in law?"

John let out a chuckle "Rowena Toshiko Cooper-Harkness is not only the love of my life but probably the only one that can spend the rest of my life with. It's lucky she inherited the immortality gene"

"There's nothing wrong with Owen" Rose said agreeing with her son.

"The woman likes to be called a man's name and that does not worry you at all?" the Doctor asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's Jack and Gwen's fault" Martha pointed out "they were the ones who chose Rowena just so they can nickname the girl Owen after their friend who died far too many times if you ask me"

There was a knock on the door and a small redhead popped her head through. John beamed down at his baby sister, the youngest of them all only seven named Belladonna after Donna (something that Donna wasn't pleased about when she pointed out that Belladonna was a poison. And the day ended with the Doctor getting slapped when he said 'well she was named after your poisonous tongue then!' John wondered if his father was ever on Donna's good side).

"All right Bella?" he asked "you look smashing in your flower girl dress"

Bella looked down and blushed; she was unnaturally shy considering who her namesake was and who her parents and grandmother was. "Thank you" she whispered "I just came to tell you that Victoria and Jenny are arguing again and Jamie has gone making out with his girlfriend and Auntie Donna is shrieking at Uncle Jack"

"Oh dear god I can't turn my back on these lot for one minute" Rose said sighing.

Victoria was the same age as John's lovely future wife, literally the exact age. Jack had hinted that the pair of them was conceived at some sort of symbolic sex night. But the Doctor immediately ruled it out when he pointed out that the two girls were conceived when Rose and he were reunited and Jack and Gwen got together. Victoria Jacqueline Tyler had the same headstrong personality as her grandmother and she had also inherited the same slap. Both she and Jenny got into many fights.

Jamie was sixteen and was enjoying the rush of Time Lord Hormones. It wasn't till when Donna threatened to give him the snip when he slowed down on the girlfriends. His latest had actually lasted two months. Something that everyone was pleased about.

It was about two seconds before the door flew open and Donna stomped in. "honestly that man! What Gwen sees in him I don't know" she snarled "what kind of father gives his daughter kinky sex advice?"

"Jack" John, Martha and the Doctor said in unison.

Donna rolled her eyes "the ceremony is starting in two minutes, I'm supposed to tell you that you need to be in your places now" she then stamped off muttering under her breath.

John, Martha and the Doctor quickly walked out of the backroom of the church and took their places. John stood at the front by the alter with his best man (Bannakaffalatta the third); from his position he could see his family and friends. On the brides side was Gwen sitting with her three other children (Jack Jr, Emma and Andrew) Ianto, Donna (though Donna was tempted to sit in the grooms side) and their children (Gwendolyn, Liam and Ceridwen) and a few college friends of Owen's.

On the groom's side he could see his mother and father, Jenny and her latest flame, Jamie and his girlfriend, Martha and Tom (and their twins Adoela and Adam), Sarah Jane and a few other friends he had made through time travel.

The music started and Bella strolled down shyly while throwing petals onto the ground, she was shortly followed by Victoria who was made of honour and the Jack led Owen down.

The ceremony was short but sweet and most importantly got to the point. That he was prepared to spend forever with this woman. The photos were taken and everyone was prepared to have fun at the reception when Ianto dropped the video camera on his foot.

"Mother fu-" Ianto began to curse, when Donna coughed loudly to remind her husband that there were younger children around. "Fudge! Mother fudge"

Bella tugged at Donna's skirt and whispered to her "Uncle Ianto was going to say a naughty word wasn't he?"

Donna sighed; nothing ever really changes does it? But when she looked round the room to see the happy faces of her family and friends. And when she saw John who she once nicknamed the Rift Child dance with his wife, she realises that she doesn't want anything to change.

**Authors note: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, favourited and story alerted this fic and I ask if you would all review one last time. **


End file.
